


Re-United For Just A Moment

by TheBookwormAuthor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole is there too, Dragon Age - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff fluff flufffy fluff, Inquisition, Iron Bull is mention, M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookwormAuthor/pseuds/TheBookwormAuthor
Summary: Faeril has been wondering where Dorian Pavus, his long time crush and friend, has been since he went back to Tevinter. So imagine his surprise when he runs into his friend while being out with Cole. Imagine his surprise even more when he finds out that Dorian only came back to see him. What does that mean for their relationship? Does it mean that it will become something more, or something that is the same as before.





	

_"And it is with my deepest regrets, Beckens, that I cannot accompany you on your journey. My mother, may the dragons protect her, is growing sicker with each passing day. I fear that, if I leave her side, there will be a moment where she wishes for me. I cannot bear the thought of her losing her light without me there."_

_Was that a lie? Something to divert the elves attention, so he would not question why Amor refused to come to his bed? Frankly, the very thought was enough to bring insult to Beckens' mind. Did this man think he was not but a fool?_

_"Must you act like this to me? Pretending your mother is bedridden will get you nowhere with me, Amor," there was a moment of cloth sliding against skin before Beckens had gotten to his feet, his shirt being buttoned up once more, "if you would like to be rid of me, do not fill my head with lies. You remember how I feel about them, correct?"_

_"Of course I do. Just like you should know that I would never try to rid myself of you. You are a part of me, like I am part of you," shifting in his stance, Amor made his way forward to grasp the hands of Beckens, their foreheads pressing gently together as it happened. "You are the ground beneath me, as I am the clouds above you. For whenever I look down- and you, up -there we are for each other."_

_Those words appeared to be the correct things to say to the elf, as watery tears could be seen pooling at the sides of Beckens' eyes. No more words had to be said as the elf began leaning forward to ghost his lips over Amor's._

_They were soft... Softer than he remembered. Was that even possible? Or was he just-_

"Faeril, are you ignoring me? You shouldn't put your head in the clouds that easily. Anyone could come up and hurt you with your mind this way."

The sudden remark was enough to startle the Dalish elf, as it was unexpected. Way too unexpected. In a quick response to the words spoken on his left side, Faeril could be heard slamming his book shut. That sound reverberated around him and the person that had interrupted his reading.

A short, awkward silence now filled the air before the Inquisitor turned his head towards the one who had been invading his thoughts, and had sneaked up on him. Those luminescent green eyes could be seen blinking as the elf realized that it was none other than Cole, who had disturbed him.

Of course it was. Wasn't it always him? 

After allowing himself a moment to recover from the startled expression that more than likely crossed his face, Faeril turned his body to face Cole. The being- though it was easier to just refer to his friend as a human -seemed to be expecting a response to what he had said. Or maybe the Dalish elf just wanted to make a comment? That seemed to be the better answer.

"And you shouldn't sneak up on someone when they're reading. You know it's rude to do that." Faeril grumbled, gently moving the book he had been reading out of the way of both males' sights. It would be too embarrassing to explain what he was reading if Cole got curious about why his face appeared to be flustered.

"Oh, it is? I've always done it though, and I don't think anyone else I've scared reacted the same as you." And there was Cole's usual air of... mysterious-ness? 

It wasn't like his friend was that weird- well, to a fault, he was. But that was why Faeril liked being around him. The elf would never admit to this though; yet it showed in how he treated Cole. Maybe the blonde knew it too.

"Are you trying to say that I over reacted to being spoken to?"

"No. I'm saying you must be reading something embarrassing if you shut the book that hard. Were you reading a romance story again?"

Shit. Was he found out that easily? Cole always was rather observant. Or was it because Faeril hadn't noticed him for longer than his friend was admitted? Either question could become the answer; but Faeril didn't have the desire to ask about it.

"It doesn't matter, Cole. I can read what I want, right?" The sharp quip earned Faeril a chuckle as his friend gave a shrug. The spirit clearly didn't mind at all; and to the elf, that was better than he could ask of anyone else. 

Choosing to remain silent, the two stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Cole had shown up because he wanted conversation, right? Well he ruined the calm air that Faeril had had when it was just him, but he was used to people doing that. He was an Inquisitor after all.

After five minutes had passed between the silent duo, Faeril gave a sigh as he got to his feet. If Cole was going to sit there, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on reading. He might as well just put the books away so he could read them at a later date.

Sensing this, the spirit moved to help his friend put away a majority of the books he had been reading. While doing so, this inspired the male to begin talking to the darker skinned male yet again.

"I've been meaning to ask... Dorian left to go back to his home, correct?"

Feeling a slight pang of sorrow fall into his chest like a hammer, the elf could be seen pausing for a mere second or two. The human mage that the spirit was talking about just happened to be a close friend of Faeril's. They had met and worked together a couple years back, and it was back then that the elf realized he had fallen for the mage.

Of course he didn't ever voice this where anyone- especially Dorian himself -could hear it. The Dalish elf had chosen to keep quiet about his feelings.

This wasn't because there were thoughts that the mage didn't feel the same though! It was simply because... Well... With how flirty Dorian tended to be towards anyone that appealed to his eyes, Faeril never thought that he had a chance in all of Skyhold.

Besides, who would want to be with an Inquisitor? It wasn't an easy job, especially when the eyes of many were on you. To date someone would be inviting judgement and chaos for both parties. Even more so if Pavus was part of the equation.

Being males weren't helpful at all. But that wasn't something Faeril was concerned with. He would have accepted all of the criticisms that would come with being with Dorian.  
"Faeril? Faeril, you aren't listening again. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

The words spoken by Cole brought the elf out of his little world for a moment. Had he been so distracted by thoughts of Dorian that he hadn't realized his friend was talking to him? Truthfully, that had happened many times before. But Faeril wasn't one to admit to that verbally.

"No. No, it's okay. I'm just a little distracted is all," idly rubbing the back of his neck, the male went back to sorting through the books that he had been working on reading previously. "To answer your question: Yes, Dorian returned to Tevinter. From what he told me the last time we were able to talk face to face, he has to stay at his home for the rest of his life."

Though he tried his damndest to conceal his emotions concerning the human mage, Cole could easily pick up on the lowering pitch of his friends voice. The way those luminescent green eyes cast themselves in a downward gaze at the books, as if they had wounded the male's pride.

Faeril was upset; and it was because Dorian wasn't around for him to playfully banter with. That was the spirit's assumption. If it was the right one- Well that he didn't know. But he was sure that if it bothered the elf enough, he would find out eventually.

"Hm. The last time the two of you spoke was... two years ago?"

"A month." If it had been two years, Faeril would have already crumpled up into himself and died.

Two years without speaking to Dorian felt like it would be the death of him. Not just because of the giant crush he had on the mage, but because of the banter the two of them shared. It was one of the best out of all his friends. Though he couldn't say that in front of anyone. They would get offended.

"I see," Cole muttered, his gaze returning to the table in front of the duo. His fingers danced across the wooden object, as if he was debating on saying something to Faeril. As if he was worried that he would take it the wrong way. "Then. You don't know he's coming back to Skyhold today? For a brief visit?"

The shock of this news startled the elf- as was made evident by the dropping of books from his arms. Dorian was coming back? Even if it was for a little visit? 

If he was coming here, did that mean he was here for work? Or was it to see his friends? He couldn't think of it like that, because then he would get his hopes up. Then he would start thinking that he could run into Dorian at some point. He had to act like he didn't care, or else people would start thinking that he really likes the mage.

Which he did! He could admit that to himself all day if he wanted to. But when others were around? That wasn't the case. He didn't want to embarrass himself if Dorian wasn't interested.

"Did he tell you that, or did you just hear it from someone in passing?" Faeril couldn't act like this was exciting news for him. He couldn't let Cole think that the elf had been dying to see Dorian again since the two years had passed. Unbeknownst to the elf, of course, Cole already knew of his feelings for the human.

After all, he wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't know that by now. Especially because he knew that Faeril had feelings for their companion. 

Though with how stubborn the elf could get- not to mention snarky and rude -Cole wasn't able to ask him about his emotions. He would out right deny it, even if it was obvious. Which it was. At least to those who were paying attention to the Inquisitor, would realize it.

Thankfully no one paid close enough to this one when he holed himself up in the library constantly. There was probably an indentation in the chair near the corner window where Faeril constantly sat at. Not to mention the random knick knacks that seemed to appear whenever the Dalish elf was there. 

Not normal knick knacks either. A majority of them were skulls from creatures, and various furs and bones. Just simple things that made library goers worry about coming near Faeril's section of the building. It wasn't like there were many others that had his macabre tastes.

Yet Dorian- along with Cole -never seemed to hate Faeril's odd, little habit. In fact, they often came by to give the Inquisitor skulls from the animals they came across. More often than not, Dorian would send new items through people that were heading that way to Skyhold. That was because he wasn't able to slip away long enough to bring the items to him on his own.

But now that he was coming back to Skyhold? Well, just imagine all the skulls that could be coming with! Maybe Faeril would be able to get some time to talk with his friend like they used to.

"I heard it in passing from the Iron Bull. He said today was the day Dorian as arriving and-"

Watching the elf beginning to scramble for the things on the table, Cole silenced himself. It seemed someone was excited to see Dorian. There was a chance that Faeril had simply forgotten something but... Not when the mage was in the picture.

Before he had the chance to question what the elf was doing, he was already fast walking out of the library. It took a moment for the spirit to catch up with his friend; a hand reached out in the beginning to touch Faeril when Cole stopped. The last time he had seen someone do that, they almost lost that limb. The elf didn't really like being touched and he often reacted strongly to the contact.

In short, Cole was lucky he had remembered this little fact of his friend before he had put a hand on the elf.

"Are you trying to go find him? You don't even know when Dorian is going to get here," Cole stated, making an attempt to get Faeril to slow down before he was lost in the crowd of newcomers at the library entrance. "Faeril, slow down. You're going to lose me and then we will never find Dorian."

Those words managed to get the Inquisitor to halt in his walk. The people in front of hm could be heard huffing in irritation at being stopped from entering the library so suddenly, but they didn't seem to let that stop them as they walked around the two in an attempt to get to whatever it was that they were wanting to find.

"I never said I was going to go see him. Like you said, we don't even know if he's here yet," Faeril lied, a light pink tinge coming to make itself known on his ears. A tinge that Cole noticed almost immediately but said nothing about it. "I was going to drop these off in my room and then walk around in an attempt to stumble on him."

This idea wasn't going to work though. They both knew it, but Faeril wasn't going to admit to it. Not here, not now, and not ever. Cole, on the other hand, could do more than admit to it.

"Okay but- You realize that if you were going to do that, there's the chance you won't be able to find him? Or you could get lost in a sea of books?" While it was hard to admit, Cole did have a point there. Faeril had no way of knowing where Dorian was going to be.

If he had to guess on where he would show up, maybe a pub? No, that had to be a dumb idea. What if Dorian was out looking for him at some point? That was a possibility. How great of one that was though, was left to be realized or discovered.

Visibly growing lax, the elf could be heard releasing a sigh as he gave a nod of agreement towards the spirit. To do anything that involved getting closer to where Dorian could be was a risk that he was willing to take. Even more so because he could sit and journey with Cole.

"Good. I knew you would see it my way," the spirit stated, a small grin flitting across his face as he spoke, "now, if you're ready and don't have anything you want to drop off-"

"Are you purposefully trying to drag out seeing Dorian, or are you just trying to be a jerk?" The salty quip barely affected the blonde, who gave a dry chuckle as he responded with a simple shrug.

Who knew Cole could be this witty. Other than the spirit himself, of course.

Only moments later, the duo began walking around Skyhold in search of Dorian. Majority didn't even seem to know where he was, let alone the fact that he was coming here. The only clue they had on his whereabouts was when they ran into the Iron Bull, who had been drinking at one of the local taverns.

Upon seeing his friends, the bull waved at them, a small smile stretching across his lips. Faeril hadn't seen the man for a long time, so this was most certainly a good chance meeting.

Or was it as chance as he thought it was? When he thought about it a bit more than it just being a casual meeting, it might have been more than just a coincidence. After all, the Iron Bull had been glancing here and there, as if he was looking for someone. 

The giant mug was hiding most of his lower face- a surprising feat, considering his size. Not to mention that when the duo spotted him and he spotted them, a look of utter guilt could be seen coming across his face. But that confused Faeril the most, considering there was no reason to even feel guilty, let alone look it.

"Hey, Iron Bull. What are you doing out here on your own? Usually when someone's on their own, they're expecting someone to join them."

This only furthered the look of shame on his face. Now the elf was certain that the emotion wasn't because of him and Cole being here. There had to be something else that was making him feel like that. The problem that was now standing in Faeril's way, was that he didn't know what was going on to make the Iron Bull feel like that.

At least, not until they heard the approaching footsteps- much lighter than Cole's or Faeril's. Taking a moment to glance towards Iron Bull's eyes- something he would have much rather not done if the friend was looking towards him -the elf caught a look of intense shame as he awkwardly stared down at the mug in his hand.

It was like he was trying to avoid looking at the two. Either that or he was embarrassed because they had intruded on something that wasn't supposed to be for them-

"There you are! When you said to look for you in a tavern, I didn't think I would be searching every tavern in Skyhold for you!"

Was it just him, or was that voice one he recognized? Thinking about it for several moments- right up until Faeril turned to face the familiar voice. One could only imagine the thoughts that were now beginning to fester inside of the elves' mind. A majority of them were confused on why this was happening, but there were the few that didn't take this in a good way at all.

Because standing before the three of them, holding a mug of his own, was Dorian. The very mage that they had been looking for. Though he seemed as confused as Faeril and Cole. Well, mainly the former, as the spirit hardly ever had emotions appearing on his face. It was usually in his voice that you could tell something was off.

Realizing that the silence had dragged on for far too long, Faeril gave an awkward cough. This seemed to bring everyone out of their confused daze as they turned to look at the Inquisitor. As if he was going to understand what was going on. Right.

"So... Dorian. You- Um, Cole said you were coming to Skyhold today," Faeril mumbled, his green eyes choosing to focus on the table that the four were gathered around. "If you had informed me before you showed up, I could have come to greet you."

"Greet me? I could say the same about you! I was heading towards the library when I ran into Iron Bull. He and I got to chatting and we started out going to the same tavern; but as you can see, that didn't turn out quite right."

Well, that was the best explanation that could have been given, Faeril supposed. That didn't mean he was happy about this though. 

Silently hoping that it wasn't showing on his face, the elf gave a little nod. The sound of a chair moving against the pavement came to Faeril's ears as he glanced behind himself to find Cole deciding to take a seat beside Iron Bull.

Though this caused the other two to stare at the spirit in confusion. It seemed he had yet to realize that the three friends were now staring towards the blonde. When he finally looked up towards Dorian and the bull, his head tilted ever so slightly, as if he were confused. Faeril knew he wasn't just because of the look on his face. There was a slight glimmer of amusement in his lightly colored orbs, one that you had to really look for if you didn't know how to find emotions on his face.

"What? If we are going to stand around and talk, I thought it only fair that we sit and chat like this. Don't you agree, Faeril?"

"I... Well- Yes?" As confused as he was, Cole was taking advantage of that as he looked towards the elf and mage, pointedly casting his eyes towards the empty chairs before them.

That was the cue Faeril took for taking a seat. So he had no choice but to do it, or else he would feel even more awkward. And so it was with a reluctant heart that the elf sat down on the other side of Dorian, who had done the same thing.

The elves' dark skin was probably darker than usual because of the blush that was growing on his face. But he wasn't going to admit to that. Nor was he going to let anyone think that he was embarrassed about this sudden chance meeting.

"So, Faeril, how has it been since we last talked? Still reading that cheeky book about... who was it again? Beckens and-"

"I never read it, I don't know what you're talking about." 

Shit. He spoke way too fast. There was no way they were going to believe him now. He never was good at lying, was he? At least he could pretend that that was the truth. Despite how dark red his skin was turning.

Knowing Dorian was staring at him, Faeril began fidgeting in his seat. This was like he was being interrogated, seriously. He didn't need this. He could be reading books in the library instead of having to deal with this.

"You sure? Because I don't recall you ever not reading a book that was loaned to you." That was a teasing quip if Faeril had ever heard one.

It was no surprise that he was going to take Dorian up on that offer as a waitress made her way over to give the newcomers a mug of their own. Faeril doubted that Cole would drink any of it, but that didn't mean the elf was going to not drink every now and then. Because he was. He needed it if he wanted to survive dealing with this many of his friends.

"Mhm, sure. And what about the one I gave you?" The elf questioned, those green eyes practically piercing Dorian's skull.

He wouldn't look the other in the eyes- that had been something that the group had come to learn the first time they had met Faeril. But that didn't mean you couldn't see what emotions were dancing across his face, or body. After all, it didn't take an idiot to realize how the elf felt about things.

Especially when it was involving Dorian. And yet, Faeril believed that he was well hidden with his emotions. Which he wasn't. But that was for a later time.

"I finished it and have it in my bag in the room I'm staying in, of course. Would you care to come see for yourself?" And there began the witty yet flirty banter that Dorian was known for.

At this point, Faeril took it in stride. He was used to hearing things like this, and paid them no mind. Well, he tried to pay them no attention. But when you had as big of a crush on the mage as he did? Well, that was hard to work with. Hopefully he would be able to tough it out. There was no way Dorian took him seriously enough to think that he was crushing on the mage.

And if he actually did, he was probably doing it to just string Faeril along. That had to be the real reason behind all of this, if he was being honest. No one could fall for an Inquisitor like him, right?

"Sure. We should make it a date though. That way I can at least get something out of the day and have more of an opportunity to talk with you."

Dorian seemed to like this idea, as was shown by the way he chuckled and sipped on the alcohol in his mug. The way the light shined down on the mage's face had Faeril's heart just soaring. God, did he have to look as beautiful as he did in that moment? Could he even get more beautiful than that? Probably not. Hopefully not.

If he did, the elf was going to die from that beauty. Figuratively speaking, of course. That was the last thing that he needed to have happen, after all.

"Of course. I'll be here for a couple more days, so how about you and I have our little date tomorrow? I'll stop by your house to pick you up and we can go have some fun. How does that sound, Faeril?"

Was this really happening? He didn't think that Dorian would actually consider hanging out together, just the two of them. Maybe he was dreaming. It had happened before when he was trying to read a book and was too tired to keep his eyes open. It was too surreal to completely process this.

That must have shown on his face because Iron Bull and Cole could be heard snickering before the blonde tapped his mug on the table. It was his way of getting the elves' attention without actually touching him. 

"Judging by the look on Faeril's face, I think he likes that idea a lot." The spirit teased, a dry grin on his face as he clearly poked fun at his friend.

Fun that the elf didn't seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, he was going to return the snarky banter the best that he was able! It was the least he could do. After all, that was what they used to all do together. Banter was one of the many things Faeril had enjoyed when he and his companions went around with each other.

To get that back, even just for a little bit, made him happy. He didn't even realize that he had missed it until now.

"And if I do? You like being able to have an excuse to sit around and stare up at the sky. I just like having an excuse as well," the elf said, sipping the mug that had been placed in front of him a while ago.

Those words seemed to stun Cole into silence, while Iron Bull and Dorian began bursting out into laughter. Their reactions bounced through the little tavern the group was at, and caused several people to stop what they were doing to stare at them in annoyance. They had ruined the peaceful quiet, after all.

Though it wasn't like they cared. They were together for a while, and that was all they could ever ask for. Faeril could always try to ask for more, but he wasn't going to be stingy. Not right now. He was happy with just seeing Dorian's smiling face again.

"He's got you there, Cole! You do seem to enjoy looking at the sky a lot."

"I- No, it's not that! I just like staring at the people, and sometimes the sky looks really neat..."

"Bah, you can't protect your dignity with that one, Cole. You're stuck having to accept defeat."

Bull's words seemed to make Cole consent as he sighed, shaking his head as he sipped the alcohol from his mug. Thankfully, he- like the others -knew that this was all in good fun. No one was making fun of each other to hurt them. They had agreed to that long ago, so no one would have hurt feelings.

After the spirit seemed to sigh in defeat, Faeril could hear Dorian snickering behind his mug. It seemed that they were going to be here for a while. He could go back home to read more of Beckens and Amor's story later.

\---

It was later on that night that the four were beginning to go their own ways. The sun had set long ago, and they had talked well into the dark. Iron Bull had been the first to part ways with the group, making the excuse that he had somewhere to be the next day.

So that left Cole, Dorian, and Faeril to talk about things. But as the hours dragged on, Cole was the next to leave. He didn't offer an excuse like Bull did. He simply got up and said he was leaving for the night, and that he would come back around some time.

Faeril hardly believed that. He was pretty sure that the spirit was lying about it; but it wasn't like he was going to call his friend out on it. Not while they were with the human mage. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't grateful of Cole leaving. Now he had a chance to just sit and talk with Dorian.

That last thought made him happy the night was dark out and hid the elves' flushed cheeks.

And as the day was coming to the beginning of the morning- the sun was already starting to peek out from the tops of the houses. Faeril had to get some sleep, and he was certain that Dorian was the same way.

"Hey, Dorian. I think it's about time we go home for the night, do you agree? We've been out here for a long time and you're getting pretty drunk." 

That was a lie. All four of them were pretty wasted. Especially when Iron Bull and Cole had went their separate ways. And looking at Dorian, Faeril was pretty sure that he was drunk. 

Watching as the mage gave a slow nod, followed by him getting to his feet, the elf did the same thing. He was mumbling under his breath, so it was hard for Faeril to understand what was being said. But he was able to figure out that the mage was saying something about how he had to get to his room before people asked where he was.

That was a reasonable thing to say as an excuse to get Faeril to let him go home now. But he would probably need help getting back to the room.

The elf didn't want to make him walk home all on his own. Not with how hammered he was. Faeril at least only drank two mugs of alcohol. He knew how to be moderate with his drinks, unlike a majority of his friends.

"Well come on. I better get you home then. It wouldn't look good if I just left you here so you could find your own way home." Even though Dorian probably knew where he was going- drunk as he was.

There was only so many places that you get lost in when you were in Skyhold, after all.

Listening to his friend continue his grumbling, Faeril advanced towards the other. Gingerly beginning to lead the mage in the direction of where he was probably staying, the elf came to realize something: Dorian had never said where he was staying. And with how drunk he was, he doubted that there would be an opportunity for him to really ask about it.

Shit. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't do anything or lead Dorian anywhere if he didn't know where to go. This was going to be the start of a great day, wasn't it?

"Dorian. Hey, Dorian, where did you have your stuff sent to? I need to take you home." The words were spoken, but they didn't seem to reach the drunken mage's ears. 

Or if they did, the response was several slurs of words that Faeril couldn't understand. Of all the things to have happen, it had to be this? What was he going to do? Cole and the bull weren't around either, so he couldn't pass off the drunk to them.

Alright, he needed to calm down first of all. And then he needed to stop and think about this rationally. What options did he have?

He could drop Dorian off at one of the nearest tavern... Which would be where they had been drinking. No, that wouldn't work. The owners had been giving the group a stink eye the entire time they had been there. If he was left there, it could end badly. What else was there?

Finding Iron Bull could be possible. But with how late it was? He would probably get hurt or people would take it the wrong way. That didn't sound like a good option.

The only option left that he was able to think about was sheltering Dorian in his place. But like the last one, that could lead to misleading implications. Even though it was the easiest choice at the current moment. 

So what was he going to do? The only viable options were to leave him at one of the taverns nearby or to take him in for the night. In the long run, what would be easier to deal with?

Coming to the obvious conclusion, the Dalish elf gave a slow sigh. He would come to regret this decision, he just knew it. 

"This way, Dorian. You can stay at my place for the night, okay? Just until you feel better and the alcohol gets out of your system."

This seemed to go over well with the mage, as he mumbled his consent and stumbled his way after Faeril. The elf had to slow down of course, because every time he got too far ahead, he could hear Dorian falling down or knocking himself into something.

He wanted to grab the idiot's arm and lead the way, he really did. But he just couldn't bring himself to do that. So instead, Faeril was forced to stay beside the mage and make sure he wasn't going to do anything dumb.

It wasn't long before he managed to make it back to the Inquisitor's place with Dorian in tow. The hard part was sneaking him around into the room without anyone seeing the two. But after that was done with, the duo were in the bedroom and could relax. Much to the delight of Faeril.

Now he could go to bed and read until he felt that it was time to sleep. At least, that was the idea.

"Heyyyyy, Fae," the voice had Faeril jolting slightly as his head turned slightly towards it.

Blinking those green eyes curiously, it seemed Dorian was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. When had that happened? Ugh, whatever. He was being spoken to, it would be rude to not say anything back.

"What is it, Dorian? Do you want a blanket or something?"

"No. Well- Ye. I do. A nice warm one, if you don't mind," rolling his eyes, the elf could then be seen tossing a fur blanket down on his friend, "thanks. But no, I was going to say that like, you're a good friend."

"Thank you, Dorian. But I think you should get to sleep. Your head won't consider me a friend in the morning," the elf stated, shaking his head while he turned out the light. It seemed like he wasn't going to be able to do any reading tonight. He would just have to get to it in the morning.

"Wait no, I wanted to say something else too." God, even though he was forming words, it sounded like Dorian was talking through a funnel. Making a noise to signal to his friend that he was listening, he then said, "I think you're really, really, really, really, dashing and handsome."

...Wait. Did he say what he thinks he just said? Faeril's heart must have skipped several beats and his ears must have tuned out of the conversation. Dorian couldn't have said what he thought he did. This had to be the start of a dream, right?

"You're joking. Or too drunk to comprehend what you're saying. Go to bed, Dorian."

Whatever the response was from Dorian, it seemed like the man wasn't able to respond any more. At least not coherently. 

Silence soon filled the air as Faeril stared up at the dark ceiling, painting patterns that he was unable to see right now. But that didn't mean he wasn't pretending that he could picture them in his mind.

It was moments later that the elf could hear the light snoring that was Dorian. Had he really gone to bed that easily? It sounded far too easy. He almost didn't believe it. Almost.

Now it seemed like he was going to be able to sleep. He just had to hope that Dorian wasn't going to wake him up on accident some time in the morning because he was about to throw up.

\---

"...il? Are you awake yet? It's almost the middle of the day."

The middle of the day? Now that couldn't be true. Faeril had just closed his eyes maybe ten minutes ago.

This was made obvious as the elf grumbled and groaned as he rolled over to face the window. While he was expecting darkness, it surprised the Inquisitor when the sun shined down on his face. So much so that he could be seen flinching.

"Ugh... what the fuck is the sun doing out so early...?"

A chuckle close to his ear was the next response he got. The warm breath that crawled against his skin had the elf shuddering slightly before he took a slow gulp of air. It was a moment later that he realized someone was close to his ear, breathing on him.

Scrambling backwards, the elf lunged for his side- where one of his weapons lied. He was one of the best rogues and never left without being armed, after all.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Faeril, calm down! It's just me!"

That voice... Was that Dorian?

Slowly blinking his green eyes until he was more conscious, Faeril stared at the figure in front of him. It was moments before he realized that it really was the mage. A shirtless mage, no less. Thankfully he had on pants. A quick look down had been enough for him to figure that much out at least.

But he hoped that Dorian hadn't noticed. And if he had, the mage was playing pretend better than he could ever wish for.

"What are you doing in my room?" The elf grumbled out as he lowered his weapon, glaring holes into the others eyebrows. It was easier to do it that way than to try and look him in the eyes. For Faeril, at least. "And you don't have to be this close to wake me up-"

"Faeri, I woke up like this. I was this close all night."

Now that didn't make any sense. The elf hadn't felt him getting into the bed with him. Surely he would have woken up upon feeling the bed underneath him sagging? Speaking of the bed though... Was it just him or did it feel more firm than before?

Taking a moment to process his surroundings, the elves' green eyes seemed to widen when he realized that he was, in fact, on the floor.

How did he get there? When did he get there? How had he not woken up? There were too many questions and he didn't have any of the answers. What he did know though, was that Dorian was shirtless and eyeing him as if he was amused by his friends' reaction.

Now scrambling to his feet, the Inquisitor grabbed one of the blankets off of his bed and shoved it over the mage's face. Just so he could see how red the elf was turning.

"I am never letting you stay the night when you're drunk again, you know that?" He remarked, shoving his face between his hand to sigh in exasperation.

This was growing to be too much and too confusing to the start of his day. There was so much he had to do and he didn't have a chance to leave the room yet! 

Coming out of his thoughts for now, the elf returned his attention to Dorian, who was still sitting under the blanket quietly. At least his friend had the decency to stay quiet and under that blanket until Faeril was more awake to process the situation.

As he reached out to yank the blanket off of his friend, the Inquisitor gave another long winded sigh as he said, "Okay, so why did your shirt come off? I don't remember you doing that when I brought you here."

"Oh, so that's what happened? You brought me here after we drank?" A nod was the answer to that. "I guess I drank too much last night. I apologize for you having to bring me here. I'm sure it was a difficult decision, yes?"

Difficult didn't even begin to describe it. A new problem was popping up now too: How was he going to sneak his friend out of here without anyone noticing? This might be more than what he bargained for last night.

"Hm, well I could climb out through the window, I think. That shouldn't be too hard. I can do that, and then meet you out front so we can start our little date. Sound good?"  
Right, that was supposed to be today. He had forgotten about that in light of what had just been going on. 

Listening to Dorian beginning to walk towards the window, he opened it and peeked out. Faeril could hear his friend saying something, but it wasn't like he could hear it. The mage was talking to himself most likely. His shirtless self, no less. 

That made the elf wonder just what else could be under the remainder of those pants. But it wasn't as if he was going to go tug them down to find out! That was absurd. He would never do such a thing. Not in his entire life. 

Faeril was too awkward and shy to try something like that. And he didn't know if Dorian would appreciate something like that. Plus it was never in his character! Maybe if this was a story, something he could read, but-

Coming out of his thoughts as he realized that Dorian was making an attempt to crawl out through the window, Faeril jumped up with a cry. It wasn't enough to get anyone outside of the room's attention, but it was just enough to make the mage stop and turn to look at him in a confused manner.

"I- Dorian- Your-"

"My what? You have to be more specific," the human said, tilting his head slightly before he gave a little smirk, "or are you wanting to start our date with what usually comes at the end?"

Oh no. That's not what he meant at all. He just wanted to tell the other that he still wasn't wearing a shirt. This wasn't working out the way he wanted to at all. 

It must have shown on his face because one of Dorian's eyebrows rose up in confusion as he asked what his friend really got his attention for. Faeril could only stutter out embarrassed slurs before he finally motioned towards Dorian's chest. That was when he seemed to realize what was going on.

"Oh! Right. Can't walk out of here without a shirt. That would lead people to imply things that we don't need them thinking."

Well when he put it like that, Dorian almost made it sound like he wanted people to think of them like that. But that couldn't be what he wanted, the mage was here on business. And he didn't need people coming up and asking what Dorian Pavus and the Inquisitor had been doing when left alone in his room. No matter how much the thought made his chest swell in delight at the idea.

"My word, Faeril, your face is turning as red as blood. Do you need me to try and look at you to see if you're getting sick?"

"Ah, no! That won't be needed. I- I just think you should find your shirt and get out of here so I can get ready for today," his response was immediate, something that the mage had to have picked up on.

And if he did, the mage wasn't going to say anything as he stumbled upon the shirt he had been looking for. Why had he tossed it so far away from where he had been sleeping? It didn't make any sense. Either that or as soon as the lights went out, Dorian had done that. That made more sense than any of the other ideas that he had been thinking of.

"Right, if that's what you say, Faeril. I'll go ahead and shimmy down the roof then. I'll meet you out front." Must that sound so sexual?

Faeril just needed to calm down. That was all that he needed to do. And when he could do that, then he would be able to go back to his normal self. After all, he didn't need to be reacting like that. Not with his friends, and definitely not around other people.

As he heard Dorian sneaking out through the window, the elf glanced over occasionally to make sure he would be able to shut the window soon. When he no longer saw his friend, Faeril went over to check on if he needed help.

From the looks of it, Dorian landed on the ground safely, and was now looking up at the other with a grin and a wave. Now he could pretend like nothing had happened. Good, that was just what he needed. Now they could get started on that date sort of thing.

Shutting the window now, Faeril began making himself more presentable for anyone that would be paying attention. It was only moments later that he was meeting up with Dorian again. And after the mage had given Faeril a passing grin, the two were on their way to- well, anywhere they wanted.

At first, it was mainly boring. They were getting looks here and there from people- mainly of surprise. It wasn't often that Faeril and Dorian were seen together any more. Not since he had left for his home. So they were probably just shocked that he had come back for whatever the reason was. None of the commoners knew, after all.

As a matter of fact, Faeril didn't even know why Dorian was back home. It would probably be a smart idea to ask him what he was doing here. Because if it was work related, he could have just sent one of his assistants. Or even asked Faeril to do something for him so he didn't have to leave.

"Hey, Dorian," getting a response when he spoke up, the elf continued on to his question, "what are you doing back in Skyhold? I thought you weren't coming back here because of your job."

Those words seemed to make Dorian pause in their walk. Had he said something offensive? He didn't seem to understand just yet. Dorian seemed to know this as he turned his head just enough to look at Faeril as they continued walking. It seemed like it wasn't that big of a deal; the mage wasn't too worried or upset. So it couldn't be something bad, right?

"Well. I came back because I missed your lovely face, Faeril. It's so upsetting to not look at it, you know." That had to be a joke.

There was no way Dorian was going to be serious enough for that. He was always joking around about things that never seemed to be anything outside of playful. It was a little unnerving to have something like this happen. But there was no going back now.

"Haha, very funny. That's an adorable joke of yours, Dorian. What are you going to say next? That you fell for me the moment we first met?" The sarcasm was thick in his voice, but it was laced with curiosity. 

Maybe this would turn out to be true! Then he could have a laugh about this whenever he thought about Dorian. Well, that was a lie. He wouldn't laugh about it. Actually... he'd probably be really upset. It was his wish to have Dorian as his own. Of course, that couldn't be said out loud. Especially not in front of a crowd. Or in front of Dorian. That was the last thing that he needed.

But as the silence dragged on, Faeril began to realize that Dorian hadn't spoken to him. Or denied what he had said. Did that mean what he thought it did?

Putting his attention towards Dorian once more, he could see the slow rise of a blush on those cheeks. That surprised him even more in this situation because of the fact that he had never really seen his friend get flustered before. This was a new thing for Faeril to experience. 

And he could admit to liking it just a bit more than he should. Though there was nothing wrong with that. There never was. But back to the matter at hand.

"Wait..." Halting in his footsteps once again- which caused Dorian to do the same as he turned to look at the elf -Faeril put his green eyes as close to the mage's eyes as he could. "Are you being serious right now, Dorian?"

That question seemed to have an affect on the human, who's face grew darker with the seconds that ticked by. So it was true? The fact that he wasn't saying anything had to mean something, right? It just had to.

Not getting an answer, Faeril furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He started to reach out and grab Dorian's arm when he stopped. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if he had touched his friend. That was a new reaction for him, so he didn't know what to do. At least not completely.

"Dorian, you aren't answering me. Are you trying to imply something?" He had to be implying something if he wasn't talking. That was the best conclusion he could think of. Well, one of the positive conclusions.

Continuing to stay quiet for what felt like an eternity, Dorian seemed to finally be ready to say something. But when he realized that there were people watching them, the mage started walking once more.

"How about I tell you my answer in private? After our little date? There are so many people watching, I don't think we would have privacy if I said anything to you."

Dorian had a point there. He couldn't exactly blurt something out that no one else needed to know. Plus it was embarrassing. This wasn't a book, there wasn't going to be a declaration of love in front of crowds of people. If anything, it would be a plain, secret confession between the two. If that was what it was going to be.

Nodding towards his friend to show that he understood what he was saying, the two began making their day pass on together. 

And it was probably one of the best days Faeril had with his friend. They went about the day as they usually would with each other, and even ran into several others that they had to talk to. This included Cole and Iron Bull, but they didn't stay long with Dorian and Faeril.

Oddly enough, it was like they purposefully made excuses to not join the two of them. Was it because of the fact that they were walking around together? It was highly possible. But that didn't stop Faeril from continuing to have fun with Dorian. And it seemed that the mage was thinking the same way.

Or at least he assumed so. Ater all, Dorian hadn't stopped talking since they started out this date. Not that Faeril minded of course. He enjoyed just listening to his friend talk. The mage's voice was so soothing, it was like he was going to fall asleep any moment now.

"Would you like to rest? You look like you're going to fall asleep at any moment."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I think all of this walking around is making me tired."

Dorian snickered in response to that before saying, "you just don't get out often enough anymore. We really need to fix that sometime, you know that?"

"Are you trying to imply that I've gotten fat?" Faeril asked, sounding rather offended as he spoke. Which then got Dorian to shake his head rather quickly.

He was clearly worried that he had truly offended his friend as he tried to apologize for what he had said. It was only when he looked to the elf to find that he was beginning to snicker under his breath. That was when the mage stopped and raised an eyebrow, mainly in surprise.

Faeril was making a joke out of this. That had to be surprising for Dorian. It wasn't often that the elf managed to make a prank out of nothing. He had to live this up while he still could!

Though that seemed like it wasn't going to last for much longer, as Dorian took a moment or two to recover from his  
surprise at the sudden joke. And when he did, the mage could be heard laughing softly.

"You got me there for a moment, Faeril. I almost believed you there!"

"Almost? I definitely had you going. You thought I was serious until I started laughing."

"Well yes! You almost never joke around with me anymore," Dorian stated, smiling towards the elf as he did so, "so hearing you do it made me happy you went and did it again."

It made him happy? Just making a joke like that... Made Dorian happy? That was surprising for Faeril. He hadn't thought that that sort of thing would make someone like the mage so happy. But now that he knew that it was possible, he might be able to enjoy doing it more often.

"Good. I think I'll do it a lot more if you like it," that seemed to make Dorian happier than he had been before, if that was possible. "Because seeing your face like that just... lights up my world."

Those words stunned the mage once again as he stared quietly at the elf. Had he said something that he shouldn't have said? Gosh, he hoped not. He was just trying to be romantic. While this was his first time trying to be romantic, he didn't think that he had messed it up. Had he? He didn't know.

From the look on Dorian's face- one that was slowly morphing into a bright grin, as if he was happy and ecstatic that something like this had been said towards someone like him. It must have helped that it was Faeril that spoke those words because a moment later, Dorian reached out to take the elves' hand.

At first, the Inquisitor began to tear his hand free- one of the few things that he always said that his friends should not do -but when he realized that there was a look of nervous excitement in those eyes, Faeril just couldn't help but let the mage do what he wanted. Even if that meant he had to hold onto that hand. He could hold in the urge to jerk away from Dorian for a few more moments.

Casting those green eyes up to stare at Dorian's nose, the elf heard the mage giving another little chuckle. He of all people knew that Faeril was unable to look into anyone's eyes. And he couldn't ask his friend to do something that uncomfortable. Touching him was another matter.

"Come with me. I have something that you need to see." Without waiting to see Faeril say yes or no, the Dalish elf was gently tugged forward.

He had no choice but to follow. After all, he just couldn't say no to someone as handsome as Dorian. It wasn't like he hadn't tried before, don't get him wrong. The problem was that he couldn't say no to him. When it came to the human, there was no such word as no.

So it was with a silent mouth that he followed the friend, his curiosity growing with each passing moment. With the last few moments of the sun shrinking under the land, it was soon time for the moon to come out when Dorian finally stopped walking. By that point, Faeril was practically out of breath. Where had they even walked? Somewhere on a clifftop? Was that even in Skyhold?

Looking around for a moment, there was a cool breeze that came to greet the Inquisitor's face. It actually felt really nice. It was relaxing. More than he had ever thought that it would be. This had been the first time in a while that he had felt the wind caressing his face. It was like a mother greeting her child for the first time that day. It almost made him forget that Dorian had brought him up here for a specific reason.

"So, did you bring me here to look at the scenery? Because while it's pretty, I have other places to be. Like in my room, reading books. Or even the library." This caused the mage to chuckle as he looked towards his friend.

"You always are one for books more than actually interacting with someone, aren't you." That wasn't a question. It didn't have to be one, of course. Faeril knew that better than anyone. "But, I guess that's why I enjoy talking to you so much. It means I get to try harder for your attention."

"Is that so? Well maybe I should pull out a book now so I can-"

Never getting to finish his sentence, Dorian had tugged the elf by his hand. This brought up the usual instinct to react like it was an attack. But he never finished through with it, surprising himself and Dorian. The reason for that was because the mage had pulled him forward just enough to brush their lips together in a soft manner that seemed to startle Faeril as well. That wasn't expected. At all.

Only seconds later, Dorian pulled his lips away from the elves', choosing to instead press his forehead against the others. Another thing he didn't exactly appreciate. But if it was this mage, he could handle it.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't help myself. I meant to do it later after I confessed to liking you and-"

"You were going to confess to liking me?" Well that was a new one. Not one that Faeril had been expecting either.

Chuckling at the Inquisitor's words, Dorian nodded as he continued speaking: "Yes, that was why I came back from Tevinter. To tell you my feelings."

So this was the entire reason for his visit? To confess his feelings to Faeril? Well he had to admit, that was pretty romantic. More so than what he had been thinking would happen. And now that blush was coming back to his face as Faeril rubbed the back of his neck. He had no idea what to say to something like this. Was it better to just stay silent? He didn't know.

"Do you accept them? I may need to know before I leave tomorrow, you know." He had to leave so soon? That wasn't fair at all. Faeril was just beginning to enjoy himself with Dorian.

The look of sorrow must have shown on his face because the mage chuckled once again and released Faeril's hand. Now placing the limb in one of his pockets, the elf watched in curiosity as he began to pull something out and place it in the palm of the darker skinned male's hand.

Staring down at it, Faeril found that it was a... sending stone? Where the hell was this when Dorian left months ago? He could have used this to talk to him for hours at night. Why was he being given this now?

"You must be wondering why I decided to do this now, instead of later," now Dorian was just trying to read his mind, he swore it, "It's because I wasn't sure you liked someone as dashing as me. To think, Dorian would question something like that. I'm shocked of that sort of thing. But I do know that I'm willing to do anything for you. If you'll let me, of course."

As Faeril continued to look at the stone, rolling it slowly in his grip here and there, the Inquisitor seemed to have come to a decision that he wasn't going to back down on. And why should he? He knew of his feelings, and now he knew of Dorian's. There was no going back now.

Fixing his gaze as close to those gorgeous eyes as he could, Faeril gave a slow grin as he gave his answer to Dorian.

"Like someone as dashing as you? I'm more than okay with liking you. If this sending stone is the only way to talk with so much distance away, then I'll accept it. I'll do it again and again."

Was it just him, or did he see a glimmer of glee in those eyes? It might just be him, since he wasn't looking at Dorian eye to eye. But it was nice to know that saying that made his friend happy. Or, he should say, his boyfriend? They hadn't even talked about that yet, but it would be a smart idea to do that.

"Ah. I apologize for cutting this short, but I have to go and get ready to leave for Tevinter again. Duty calls, and all that. But I promise that I will keep in touch as often as I can, alright?"

He had to leave so soon? That wasn't fair at all. But Faeril could understand when work called for itself to be done. He would have to be an awful Inquisitor if he were to not understand. Giving a little nod, Faeril's fingers gripped the stone in his palm tightly.

"Go ahead. I'll always be here to talk to you and wait for when we can next meet like this."

That smile came back to Dorian's face when Faeril said those words. He seemed relieved to have such an understanding friend. It was after they shared yet another, brief kiss, that the mage could be seen walking off to the tavern that his stuff was at. If he even had anything to carry.

It was hard to watch the mage leave. But it was going to be okay now that he had a sending stone. Wait a minute.

"Ack-! Dorian, hey! Get back here. You still owe me that book!"

After saying that, he swore that he could hear the mage laughing and saying that if he wanted the book, he'd have to come to the tavern. And if that was what it took to get something of his back, he would go and do it. Not to mention he was going to be able to have an excuse to see Pavus before he left again.

Maybe now, he was going to have more of a reason to not just pour himself in his books. Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I was doing on DA, so I hope that he likes it when he reads it! This was really fun to do, especially since I haven't had the chance to write a Dragon Age story before. I hope the characters fit closely enough for everyone's liking.


End file.
